


Always There For Them. Always.

by Alices_Madness



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, No Dialogue, Sad, Seth being a good friend, Seth tries his best, night after the shield broke up, no editing we die like the men we aren't, systems are in place and Seth memorised them, wasn't meant to be this sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Seth was always there for them. Always.





	Always There For Them. Always.

Seth was always there for them. Always.

He was the one who drove them back to the hotel, brought their luggage to the hotel room, helped them to the room, had pain killers ready for Roman when he woke up at 3 am aching and sore, had the ice pack ready for Dean when his shoulder started acting up again.

He helped them. Always.

He was always there for them. Then Vince handed him glory. Immeasurable glory, bringing him into the arms of the Authority and showering him in everything he could’ve ever wanted.

Tearing him away from his brothers. From his family. From Roman and Dean. He couldn’t tell Vince no. No one ever told him no. Vince said it, therefore it was. He was ripped away from Roman and Dean, but not before being ordered to bury a steel chair in their backs.

He walked away, not being able to look back. He didn’t talk to anyone, just getting in the car with Triple H and Randy, and driving back to the hotel. He was sat in the back seat, alone. He needed to drive. He always drove. Always. Triple H told him no.

He pulled everyone's luggage out, carrying into the hotel. Randy stopped him. Told him, ‘That’s what bellboys are for, Rollins’, before tossing him a room card and leaving him. Seth walked up to his room and immediately dropped his luggage before heading back out the door. He stopped after two steps. He didn’t need to fetch Roman and Deans luggage. They weren’t here. He returned to his room.

He opened his luggage, immediately pulling out pain killers and a pack of Icy Hot. He stopped and slid the items back into his luggage. Roman wasn’t here to take the pain killers, and Dean wasn’t here to use the Icy Hot.

He pulled out his sleep clothes, before turning to dig through Deans’ suitcase for his. He was met with the bedspread. Dean suitcase wasn’t there. Seth straightened himself up, grabbing his clothes and walking to the shower. He opened the door, calling out his usual ‘entering!’, but was met with silence. There was no shower running, there was no Roman fighting with his wet hair to laugh at.

He quickly got in the shower, washing up, before leaving, and putting on his pajamas. He trudged out to the bed, knowing he had to make sure Dean got in the shower before sleeping, to be met with no one. Dean wasn’t there.

He pulled out his phone, before turning to ask Roman if he had ordered dinner from room service yet, before remembering Roman hadn’t. He wasn’t there. He called in his dinner order, hesitating when the woman on the other end of the phone asked how many meals. He ordered and hung up. A half-hour later, he answered the door, took his meal, and instinctively turning to hand food to a hungry Dean, then Roman. There was only his food. He sat on the bed, eating slowly, watching some random show that was on tv. He set his foodservice tray outside the door, then got into bed.

He set his alarm for the morning, before reminding Dean to turn the tv off before falling asleep. Seth turned the tv off himself. Dean didn’t need the tv on anymore. He wasn’t there to watch it.

He turned the lamp off, rolling over to wrap an arm around Roman, to be met with only bedsheets. That's right. Roman was in a different bed tonight. He didn’t need Seth there to ease him into sleep, to make sure he was there.

Seth brought his arm back to himself, wrapping it around his pillow instead. He fell asleep quickly, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up at 2 am like he usually did. He rolled over to check on Dean, make sure he was safe and sound, sleeping peacefully, only to be met with no one. Dean wasn’t in bed, he didn’t need to be checked on. Seth pulled the covers over himself, burying himself into the rough, scratchy bedsheets.

He woke up at 8 to his alarm going off. He quickly turned it off, Dean hated to be woken up by his alarm, preferring Seth or Roman to wake him up instead. Seth eased out of bed, years of making sure not to wake the other two occupants ingrained in his bones. He quietly went into the bathroom, got his morning routine out of the way, before ordering room service breakfast. He hesitated again when the lady asked how many meals. He dug through his suitcase for his workout clothes, before finding them, then turning to wake up Roman. Roman always preferred to be woken up before breakfast arrived, so he had time to take a shower, but he wasn’t here to wake up.

Seth found himself with nothing to do for a while, waiting for food to arrive. Usually, this time would be filled with his and Romans attempt to shower, dress, find workout clothes, and everything while trying not to wake Dean. Finally, breakfast arrived, and he turned to put it on the bed to wake up Dean, but Dean wasn’t in bed. He wasn’t there to wake up with the smell of hotel bacon and eggs, and burnt pancakes.

Seth ate his breakfast in silence, before putting on his gym clothes and heading to the gym. At the door, he turned to make sure everyone had everything they needed, phones, wallets, headphones, room keys, but he didn’t need to. He had remembered everything, there was no-one else to remind.

He went to the gym, worked out for a while, the past 24 hours leaving his mind as he worked until his muscles burned. He headed back to the room to shower. Dean always left before him, and Roman always left after. He entered his room and was met with silence, instead of the usual shower running and music playing from the bathroom. He got into the shower, cleaned up, got out, and quickly dried off before wrapping his hair in a towel and leaving the bathroom in time to save Roman some hot water. But Roman wasn’t sitting on the bed waiting, he wasn’t here to save any hot water for.

Despite it being 10 am, Seth crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over him and burying his head into the pillow. He tried to muffle his crying.

He was always there for them. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, and I'm sorry its this. This shit is sad. It was originally meant to have a happy ending and be all sappy, but, clearly, that ain't what happened.


End file.
